newboysallowedfandomcom-20200213-history
Revival 2 Deluxe
revival 2 (album) revival 2 deluxe was a celebration of the anniversary of revival 2, and the amazing reception it got. revival 2 deluxe consists of remixed tracks from the original revival 2, with additional vocals and verses. revival 2 deluxe is just like revival 2, but with even more artists collaborating throughout the project. the tracks from revival 2 are typically extended to fit the verses from every single one of the new collaborating artists (though a good amount of tracks exclude certain artists. here is a graph of the collaborators on revival 2/revival 2 deluxe tracklist #Balls N*gga (skit) #15 Calibre #New Age Tupac #Wee Wee (remix) #Rap God 2 #Falling Back #True Respect (feat. John Sakars, Tech N9ne) #N Word #Please Forget About Rihanna (Chris Brown solo) #Paul (skit) #Escalation (interlude) #Em Calls Erectile Dysfunction Hotline (skit) #We Forgive You Germany (skit) #Lemon Drop (remix) #Floss #Untouchable (remix) #Japanese Hentai Bitches #Nut Sauce (And Yes I Mean Cum) #Joyner Lucas (skit) #Tyler the Creator Diss Track #I am the Best Rapper #Money Speaks (feat. Weezer) #Cool Guy (That Treats Women Right) #Practically Black (feat. G-Eazy, Lil Xan) #Biracial #Freaky Friday (remix) #Betrayal #The Truth (refrain) #Doin Your Mom (remix) (feat. Your Favourite Martian, DJ Fatty Spins)* #Framed (remix) #Fart Porn #Steve Berman (skit) #N Word (reprise) (feat. V-Nasty) #Biracial (reprise) #Depression (feat. Jaden Smith) #Shots (feat. John Sakars, Tech N9ne) #Happy Ending (remix) *Your Favourite Martian reassembled their group for one last recording on this album, and this track features a verse from every member of the group. (all tracks listed here are remixes featuring additional vocals from the new collaborating artists) Bonus Tracks Included # Falling Back (demo) # N Word (demo) # Floss (demo) # Money Speaks (demo) (feat. Weezer) # Practically Black (demo) (feat. Lil Xan) # Framed (original track’s demo) # Depression (demo) # Shots (demo) # Biracial (demo) # Freestyle 1 (Eminem, Lil Dicky) # Freestyle 2 (Eminem, Royce Da 5’8”, Joyner Lucas) # Freestyle 3 (Eminem) # Freestyle 4 (Eminem, Hopsin, Logic) # I Got Dat Swag (unreleased) # Saucin’ (unreleased) # Too Lit (unreleased) (feat. Dax) (the unreleased tracks and demos feature the collaborators from the original revival 2, and the additional work of the features included in the list. the freestyle bonus tracks include exclusively the artists listed) release date revival 2 deluxe was released a year after revival 2, and 6 years after revival 1, on december 15th. december 15 has since been titled “national revival day” and is celebrated worldwide, with lots of unnecessary festive items and decorations that you can buy at the dollar store. reception revival 2 deluxe’s remixes overall received amazing reception, but were slightly less well received than revival 2’s original tracks. most people liked the album less than the original revival 2 because of its more bloated 4.5 hour length (excluding the bonus tracks and demos). legacy revival 2 deluxe ended up being a footnote to the awe inspiring revival 2, as an expansion of the existing work. the project, while overshadowed by its non deluxe counterpart, is still able to be the 3rd most well received album of all time.